playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonborn
The Dovahkiin (also known as Dragonborn) is a main protaginist of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and an upcoming DLC character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography FOR THE GLORY OF SKYRIM The one known as Dragonborn is the chosen one, the one to defeat Alduin, the World Eater. When Alduin is brought back to the world, the one known as the Dragonborn would come and save the dwellers of Skyrim. THE LEGACY OF DOVAKIIN *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Arcade Opening Rival Name:The Lone Wanderer Reason: The Dragonborn is exploring the rival arena before seeing the wanderer thinking He's a enemy and prepare's to battle him Connection:Both are in game's by Obsidian Entertainemnt ' Ending Gameplay Dovakiin, while being a fast moving character, also has few long range attacks and focus on close range combat and combos. center (Square Moves) *'Sword Swipe -''' *'Sword Stab -' + *'Daedric Mace Swipe -' + *'Nord Battle Axe Slam -' + - *'Air Sword Swipe -' (Air) *'Skyward Lefthook -' + (Air) *'Air Mace Swipe -' + (Air) *'Battle Axe Ground Slam -' + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Fire -' *'Fire Ball -' + (Tap rapidly to repeat firing) *'Lightning -' + *'Lightning Blast -' + *'Sky Fire -' (Air) *'Air Fire Ball -' + (Tap rapidly to repeat firing) *'Air Lightning -' + (Air) *'Air Lightning Blast -' + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Shield Block -' *'Bow & Arrow '- + *'Upward Bow & Arrow -' + *'Fire Ring -' + *'Air Shield Block -' (Air) *'Air Bow & Arrow -' + (Air) *'Skyward Bow & Arrow -' + (Air) *'Downward Fire -' + (Air) (Throws) *'Sword Slash -' or *'''Fire '-' *'Shield Slam -' (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-Up -' *'Block -' *'Evade -' + or (Super Moves) *'Unrelenting Force '(Level 1): Dragonborn shouts "FUS RO DAH" and sends an opponent flying, KO'ing any other opponent in their path. *'Dragonrend' (Level 2): Dragonborn shouts and Alduin is forced to land on the stage, lashing out his tail, breathing fire, and biting the opponents to earn kills. *'Bend Will' (Level 3): A cutscene plays where Dragonborn shouts and forces a dragon to land. He then climbs on the Dragon's back and is able to freely fly around on its back. makes the Dragonborn release Unrelenting Force, makes the dragon breathe fire, and makes the dragon crash onto the stage. Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *'When Selected:' **"Fus ro dah!" **"Yol toor shul!" **"Od ah viing!" *'Using Unrelenting Force:' **"Fus, RO DAH!" Intros, Outros, and Taunts Introductions *'Here Comes the Hero:' The Dovakiin walks onto the stage and puts up his sword. *'I Warned You:' The Dovakiin hits his shield 3 times then gets ready to fight. *'Don't Make Him Angry: '''The Dovahkiin looks at him hands, one with fire, one with lightning, then looks at the camera angrily. *'The Dragonborn Arrives:' The Dovahkiin flies in on Paarthurnax and then jumps onto the stage. Winning Screen *'For Skyrim: Slices the air then stabs it in the ground. *'''To Sovngarde!: Raises his sword in the air and yells. *'You Can't Beat The Dragonborn:' Leans in his Battle Axe. *'I've Won Again:' The Dovahkiin puts his sword away angrily. Losing Screen *If using Here Comes the Hero: Grunts angrily. *If using I Warned You: Throws a dagger at the camera and yells angrily. *If using Don't Make Him Angry: Gets a arrow to the knee then falls forward. *If using The Dragonborn Arrives: A giant smashes him with his club, sending him flying into the air. Music *'Stage Music:' Dragon Battle 2 *'Level 3 Super:' Dragon Battle 1 Taunts *'Prepare To Die: '''Puts a step forward and lights his hand on fire. *'You're Mine: Slices the air with his sword 3 times. *'''I'll Kill You Myself: Hits his shield 3 times then yells. Costumes The Dragonborn Dovakiin's normal appearance. Miraak's Armor Dovahkiin wearing the armor of the first Dragonborn. Blades Armor Dovahkiin wearing the armor of the Blades. Dawnguard Heavy Armor Dovahkiin wearing the armor of the Dawnguard. Imperial Armor Dovahkiin wearing the armor of the Imperials. StormCloak Armor Dovahkiin wearing the armor of the StormCloaks. Shrouded Armor Dovahkiin wearing the armor of the Dark Brotherhood. DragonPlate Armor Dovahkiin wearing a armor made out of dragon bones. Thieves Guild Armor Dovahkiin wearing the armor of the Thieves Guild. Daedric Armor Dovahkiin wearing the armor of the Daedra. Trivia Category:Alternate Article Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters